


The Love of a Hound

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Wouldn't it be his luck? He'd finally found a woman to love him as the dog he is and then she was to be taken from him? Cruel fate, but perhaps one he'd brought upon himself.





	The Love of a Hound

image

Originally posted by game-cake

I don’t know about you guys, but all of the Sandor imagines have become like a series to me. I love his relationship with this woman of his.

There are two requests wrapped into this one post! I hope both you anons enjoy!

Requested: Just hold me, please and I adore you with Sandor Clegane.

Sandor listened as the woman in his arms let out yet another groan, her head burying deeper into the crook of his neck.

"You alright?" He asked, his brow furrowed heavily and his large paw gripping onto her upper arm lightly. "You want me to get the fat one to come check on you again?"

The woman shook her head, a small laugh, or sound of disapproval he wasn't sure, muffled against his skin. "Sam already said it's nothing to worry about, Sandor."

Sandor hummed gruffly. "I could get another maester to come? Just to make sure you're okay."

"Sandor." The woman looked up into his brown, lidded eyes, a lazy smile on her lips. "Just hold me, please?"

He gladly obliged her request and held her just a bit tighter against him. Thoughts of her sickness being more than what it was raced through his mind, clouding his emotions. Wouldn't it be his luck? He'd finally found a woman to love him as the dog he is and then she was to be taken from him? Cruel fate, but perhaps one he'd brought upon himself.

They lay there quietly for a while, listening to the wind howling outside. Sandor ran his hand up his woman's back, his large fingers rubbing small circles into her skin. "Damn it, woman. Are you sure you're well?"

"Sandor," the woman nearly plead with the large man. "All I need is a little rest and I'll be fine, okay? I promise."

"For fuck's sake." Sandor felt his heart squeeze at the thought of losing her. "I just want you to stay here with me for a long time, is all. All those tales of princes and fair maidens and all that shit... I never thought I'd have it happen to me. I never thought it true. Then here you come with your bright eyes and your beautiful smile. You changed everything I knew about life, woman. Can't you see that I adore you?"

The woman's eyes welled up with tears and her chin quivered slightly with emotion. She sniffed before the dam burst and she full out sobbed onto his chest. "You great, beautiful man."

Sandor's eyebrows pulled down, confusion washing over him in waves.

"I love you so much, Sandor," she wailed. His chest was wet now, her tears seeping into his very skin. "I was so afraid to tell you! I was afraid, and now I have no inclination as to why I was."

Sandor raised up slightly. This was it, she was going to tell him the worst. Was she dying? Before his mind could run away from him he managed to grunt out, "tell me what?"

The woman wiped her tears with the back of her hand, swallowing down the vicious hiccups that racked her frame.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
